Lost World
:Ten artykuł dotyczy poziomu w grze Sonic Adventure. Nie mylić z grą Sonic Lost World – poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog i Knuckles the Echidna. Opis Lost World jest poziomem położonym w Mystic Ruins, a dokładniej wewnątrz Mistycznej Świątyni w środku dżungli. Sonic może wejść do środka przez główne wejście, które stanowi paszcza węża. Zostaje ono otwarte w trakcie jednego z przerywników. Knuckles musi skorzystać z tylnych drzwi. W tym celu musi zanieść dwie kamienne statuy do tylnej części świątyni i postawić je na odpowiednich postumentach: złotym i srebrnym. Złota statua znajduje się już na wejściu do dżungli. Srebrną należy wykopać z małych ruin w zachodniej części dżungli. Po położeniu złotej i srebrnej statuy na odpowiadających im ołtarzach, otworzy się przejście w podłodze. Lost World składa się z trzech aktów. W pierwszym akcie Sonic rozpoczyna swoją misję. Gracz wchodzi do świątyni, do pomieszczenia zalanego płytką wodą i podtrzymywanego przez filary. Po prawej stronie znajduje się fontanna z rzeźbionym wężem, która dostarcza wodę. Nad nią mieści się przejście do długiego i krętego tunelu. Biegnąc tym korytarzem gracz dotrze w końcu do okrągłego tunelu. Ze wszystkich ścian wysuwać się będą kamienne bloki. Niektóre z nich płoną i zadają obrażenia graczowi. Po przejściu przez to pomieszczenie gracz biegnie kolejnym krętym korytarzem, który na końcu wyrzuca gracza na pojedynczy filar, otoczony przez kolce. Po przejściu przez tę sekcję gracz będzie miał przed sobą most z wężowymi pochodniami. Na końcu znajduje się wielka, rzeźbiona głowa węża, który otwiera swoją paszczę tuż przed graczem. Znajduje się za nim okrągła komnata, zalana ze wszystkich stron wodą. Gracz porusza się po pierścieniu, otaczającym zbiornik wody w środku. W środku i dookoła pierścienia platform znajduje się przepaść. W środku pomieszczenia pływa długi, kamienny wąż, na którego można wskoczyć. Gracz powinien udać się na początku w lewo, gdzie dotrze do niebieskiego przycisku podnoszącego poziom wody. Będzie mógł następnie wskoczyć na węża i użyć go, aby dostać się do położonej dalej platformy. Znajduje się tam jeden z trzech przycisków, które należy wcisnąć, aby otworzyć drzwi wyjściowe na samej górze. Pierwszy przycisk ma kolor niebieski. Gracz powinien następnie wspiąć się na schody i przeskoczyć po platformie, która od spodu posiada kolce. Platformy tego typu poruszają się co jakiś czas w danym kierunku, po czym powoli wracają na miejsce. Gracz napotka kolejny przycisk, który podniesie poziom wody. Ponownie powinien wskoczyć na węża i dostać się do zielonego przycisku. Następnie powinien przejść pod ruchomą platformą z kolcami od spodu i wspiąć się na schodek. Następnie będzie mógł dzięki niemu wskoczyć na bezpieczną część platformy. Po przeskoczeniu nad platformą z kolcami, gracz znajdzie kolejny przycisk podnoszący poziom wody. Po wciśnięciu go gracz może znowu wsiąść na węża, aby ten zawiózł go do ostatniego, czerwonego przycisku. Może także wykonać Spin Dash do platformy po prawej stronie, aby szybciej wcisnąć przycisk. Po raz ostatni należy wtedy wskoczyć na węża i wysiąść przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Obok nich znajduje się również mała odnoga z kolcami i przeciwnikiem Gohla. Po przejściu przez drzwi, gracz przejdzie do drugiego aktu. Drugi akt zaczyna się w małym korytarzu, który wychodzi na drogę biegnącą wzdłuż góry. Należy uważać, gdyż nie jest ona kryta przez nic z prawej strony. Gracz wbiegnie następnie do kolejnego korytarza i przez jego drzwi przejdzie do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Będzie tu musiał wykorzystywać lustra, kierując na nie światło z reflektorów. Dzięki temu część pomieszczenia zostanie oświetlona i łatwiej będzie przez nie przejść. Gracz powinien jednak nadal uważać na przeciwników, kolce i płonące strzały przelatujące nad platformami. Na początku trasa wiedzie prosto, potem zakręca w prawo. Nieco dalej rozwidla się. Idąc w lewo gracz dojdzie do małego wzniesienia, następnie spadku. Po przeskoczeniu na platformę obok gracz będzie musiał przejść przez obracający się kamienny klocek. Za nim droga łączy się z mniej skomplikowaną trasą, którą gracz wybrałby idąc naprzeciwko. Na samym końcu znajdują się ostatnie płonące strzały, oraz trasa z pierścieni. Gracz powinien wykonać Light Speed Dash po pierścieniach, aby dostać się na drugą stronę. W kolejnym korytarzu jest jaśniej, a z jego ścian wysuwają się bloki. Idąc dalej gracz trafi na zjeżdżalnie wodną, która zaniesie go do wodospadu. Na końcu trasy gracz wyląduje w małym jeziorku. Będzie je mógł łatwo pokonać skacząc po springach, albo platformach. W kolejnym korytarzu znajdują się już płonące bloki, wysuwające się ze ścian. Za tą sekcją gracz będzie zbiegał w dół, uciekając przed toczącym się za nim płonącym głazem. Na trasie pojawia się kilka małych wzniesień i przerw. Na końcu gracz zostanie wybity przez springi do bezpiecznego pomieszczenia, a głaz spadnie w przepaść. Po przejściu przez korytarz, gracz dotrze do zalanej częściowo wodą sali. Pojawiają się na niej piaszczyste wysepki, z kamienną altaną pośrodku. Na lewo znajduje się wyjście z tego pomieszczenia. W tej sekcji Knuckles zaczyna swoją misję. Pomieszczenie posiada mały zbiornik płytkiej wody. Znajduje się tu kilka skrzyń i wzniesień. W różnych miejscach rozłożone są niebieskie przyciski, które odpowiadają za przenoszenie świetlnych paneli. Są to niebieskie panele na ścianach. Za pomocą przycisków zmienia się ich ustawienie. Panele działają, kiedy zmieniają kolor na ciemnoniebieski i pojawia się na nich fioletowa pieczęć. Gracz może wtedy wykorzystywać je do chodzenia po ścianach. Knuckles ma ułatwione zadanie, gdyż nie musi korzystać z tych paneli. Wystarczy mu umiejętność wspinania się. Idąc po ścianach i panelach świetlnych gracz może wybierać różne trasy, uważając przy tym na płonące strzały i platformy z kolcami, które gwałtownie opadają lub wznoszą się. Na wyższym poziomie pojawia się obracający klocek. Ze ścian w niektórych miejscach wysuwają się też płonące bloki, które mogą dodatkowo wypchnąć gracza z powrotem na dół. Po wejściu na samą górę Sonic powinien przejść do korytarza z płonącymi blokami. Stamtąd może iść po kolejnych świetlnych panelach, oraz wystających ze ściany półkach z płonącymi blokami. Na końcu tej trasy znajduje się przycisk, który powoduje pojawienie się trasy pierścieni. Po wykonaniu na niej Light Speed Dasha Sonic wkroczy do małego korytarza i przez odwróconą pętlę dostanie się do ostatniego pomieszczenia. Jest to krótki, trzeci akt. Pomieszczenie jest podpierane filarami i zalane po bokach z wodą. Na końcu znajduje się wielki mural Perfect Chaosa. Sonic kończy tutaj swoją misję. W drugim akcie Knuckles może odkrywać różne sekretne i niedostępne dla Sonica miejsca, oraz korytarze, w tym małą komnatę z piaszczystą wysepką otoczoną przez wodę. W środku znajduje się studnia, w której znaleźć można kilka Item Boxów, oraz przejście do samotnej altany na dole. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego dziewiąty poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez wszystkie dwa akty poziomu. Misja C polega na dotarciu do centrum ruin, na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu w ciągu 4 minut i 30 sekund. Knuckles the Echidna Dla Knucklesa jest to jego czwarty poziom. Gracz ma do dyspozycji fragment drugiego aktu, obejmujący pomieszczenie z świetlnymi panelami i znajdującą się obok komnatę ze zrujnowaną wysepką. Misja C polega na znalezieniu trzech Odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Misja B polega na zdobyciu trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu bez korzystania z podpowiedzi od Hint Orb. Misja A polega na zdobyciu wszystkich trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu w ciągu 1 minuty. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny poziom w Sonic Adventure, który odwiedzają tylko dwie postaci, zamiast trzech jak ma to miejsce na innych poziomach. *W wersji Knucklesa gracz może przejść do całej sekcji przeznaczonej normalnie dla Sonica. Oznacza to również, że gracz będzie mógł skończyć poziom w tym samym miejscu, co Sonic. Aby to zrobić, należy uderzyć w jeden z wysuwających się ze ściany bloków, zanim pojawi się na nim ogon. Knuckles przeniknie wtedy przez ścianę. *W drugim akcie tego poziomu w wersji Knucklesa odgrywany jest utwór Leading Lights, zamiast Danger Chased by Rock. Leading Lights pojawia się również w wersji Sonica, ale na krótko w ostatnim pomieszczeniu, w którym znajduje się mural Perfect Chaosa. *Mural Perfect Chaosa, pojawiający się na końcu tego poziomu, przedstawia rzeczywiste wyobrażenie potwora, które chcieli oddać twórcy. Z powodu ograniczeń sprzętowych zrealizowali to jednak dopiero w Sonic Generations. Perfect Chaos miał mieć m.in. łuski pokrywające jego grzbiet, zamiast wody. Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure